tu me incitas a pecar
by sweetbones
Summary: bueno estos es un inuxkag, contiene lemon e incesto, la trama sera buena lo prometo :P


Hola de nuevo, pues con la novedad de que he decidido continuar esta historia, aquí están los dos primeros capítulos, espero que les guste.

TU ME INCITAS A PECAR…

CAPÍTULO 1.

Una mañana tranquila y fría de enero cambio mi manera de ver las cosas…

-TOC TOC TOC TOC – Kagome despierta! Nos vamos en una hora y tú sigues dormida esto no es posible!

-ya voy mamá! "ashhh es increíble que ya ni siquiera pueda dormir a gusto un fin de semana, y con este dolor de cabeza que me cargo! No debí beber tanto. A parte ni que fuera muy importante ir hoy a casa de prima, casi ni la conocí, yo era una niña de 5 años la última vez que la vi. ¿Qué hay de importante con ir?".

La chica se levantó con movimientos flojos, abrió su armario, ni siquiera se molestó en ver que había solo tomo unos jeans negros, se puso su tank top blanca y sus tenis tan cómodos y geniales como nada en el mundo.

Se maquillo un poco las pestañas y dejo su cabello suelto, pensó que no necesitaba más, solo iría a una "divertida reunión familiar". Y era cierto la chica era muy linda su cabello negro resaltaba su tez nívea y sus ojos chocolate intenso acompañados por una nariz respingada y unos labios carnosos.

-ya estoy lista mamá

-no puede ser Kagome! Iras con esas fachas? Porque no vistes como una chica linda? Que voy a hacer contigo…

-pues nada mamá que puedes hacer más que quererme jajajaja

-mejor ya vámonos, tenemos que llegar a las 12

Ya en el auto…

"bueno que puedo decir, la verdad es que estos viajes por carretera no me molestan lo más mínimo, al contrario me relaja en compañía de buena música; tanto que sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado tres horas pasaron tan rápido jaja es increíble. Gracias a dios existe la música…

Entramos en un lindo fraccionamiento, se veía bastante lujoso, en efecto había guardias que cuidaban la puerta y no dejaban pasar a cualquier persona, hasta se molestaron en hablar a casa de mi prima y anunciar nuestra llegada jaja esta gente rica siempre tan… rara."

-Kagome mira esa es la casa de tu prima. Esta bellísima no te parece?

-pues no es para tanto… "claro que era para tanto, su casa doblaba la mía y debo decir que la mía no era pequeña sino de dos pisos y bastante amplios, de verdad no entiendo a la gente rica hasta donde yo sabía solo vivían ahí mi prima, su esposo, y sus dos hijos, mis sobrinos…"

-ding dong! –se abre la puerta, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos y ojos grandes y expresivos, que atraparían a cualquier hombre, delgada, con muy buena figura, en fin todo lo que se puede esperar de una Higurashi.

-TIA! – la mujer se acerca y le da un abrazo muy entusiasta.

-hola Yuriko! Qué alegría me da verte, pero mira sigues igual de hermosa que siempre

-gracias tía, siempre tan linda. (Desvió su mirada hacia su prima) no me digas que ella es Kagome! Que linda te has puesto prima, parece increíble como pasaron los años. Qué edad tienes?

-recién cumplí 19 Yuriko, me alegra verte. "no es muy cierto lo que dije, es decir, como puedo sentir alegría de ver a alguien que casi no conocí, pero así son las cosas hipócritas…"

-bueno pero pasen esta es su casa

Era una casa estupenda, bastante amplia de color blanco, una sala con chimenea, una cocina grandísima, un comedor precioso, jardín muy amplio… para hacerlo simple preciosa.

-tía, prepare algo de sete que te encanta.

-gracias Yuriko no te hubiese molestado.

-Kagome, no quieres un poco?

-si cla…

La chica no pudo contemplar la frase pues alguien había abierto la puerta ruidosamente…

-ya llegue mamá!

-Inuyasha! No seas tan escandaloso, te dije que vendría tu tía, anda ve a saludarla.

El chico camino hacia la sala, el esperaba ver a su tía abuela nada más, pero se encontró con una chica preciosa en su sala, no pudo evitar verla detenidamente mientras saludaba a su tía abuela.

-Inu, esta chica es tu tía Kagome, es probable que no la recuerdes pues tu apenas tenías 3 años cuando la dejaste de ver…

El encanto se rompió...

-perdón? Dices que esta niña es mi tía? (Con tono de repulsión)"eso no puede ser es de mi edad y esta hermosa"

Una chica bastante enojada se levantó del sofá.

-así es soy tu tía y creo que merezco un mejor saludo, con más respeto SO-BRI-NO

-"esta niña que se cree, para hablarme así, feh! Hasta piensa que le hare caso" lo siento TIA tienes toda la razón, discúlpame por favor...

El chico hizo una expresión muy coqueta, al menos para su TIA, la chica se dio cuenta de los bellos ojos dorados que tenía, resaltaban con su piel canela, su cara varonil, su cabello largo y negro él se veía tan bien…

-s..Si no hay problema… " que me pasa se aceleró mi corazón! Pero esto está mal! El es mi sobrino. Debo estar loca" (sacudió su cabeza para olvidar esos pensamientos).

-"me parece que este día será muy divertido"… (Pensó el chico al ver el sonrojo de su "TIA"

CAPÍTULO 2

-Inu deberías llevar a Kagome a pasear por la ciudad mientras yo y su madre nos ponemos al día de nuestras vidas, no es así Hitomi?

-me parece una buena idea, así ustedes dos no se aburrirán de nuestras platicas (inclinando su cabeza con una ligera sonrisa)

-pero madre! (Protesto Inuyasha) hoy iba a salir con Miroku, eso no es justo (haciendo una mueca)

-bien sabias que hoy vendrían tus tías, no debiste hacer planes, lo siento pero llevaras a Kagome, sé que se la pasaran bien. Ahora no quiero escuchar una queja más! Discúlpalo Kagome es que tu sobrino siempre ha tenido un mal carácter

-no te preocupes prima, si se pasa con su mal genio, lo jalare de las orejas (guiñando un ojo).

-feh! "pero quien se ha creído esta niña, solo porque es mi "tía" pero ya vera…"

Kagome en verdad estaba disfrutando el día. El clima era caluroso justo como a ella le gustaba con una brisa fresca.

-ya sobrino quita esa cara de gruñón que tienes, recuerda que puedo jalarte las orejas.. (Con una risilla malvada)

De repente Kagome se vio atrapada contra la pared por el cuerpo de Inuyasha

-de verdad crees que puedes jalarme las orejas a mí? TIA (con una sonrisa malévolamente coqueta)

-qué? Qué haces? No te parece que estas violando mi espacio personal?

-eso te parece? Porque yo lo dudo, pero te puedo enseñar lo que en verdad es violar tu "espacio personal" (alzo el mentón de su tía con su mano)

Kagome estaba realmente nerviosa sentía su corazón latir tan rápido, pero eso estaba mal, eran familia! Como es que podía sentirse de esa manera?

Inuyasha se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, pero Kagome reacciono rápidamente y le piso con fuerza su pie.

-aaaah! Estas loca? Eso me dolió

-a ver si así aprendes a respetarme, serás guapo y lo que quieras, pero tus "encantos" no tienen poder alguno sobre tu hermosa tía! (le saco la lengua)

-feh! Hermosa? Quien te ha dicho semejante mentira? Un ciego tal vez? (tono burlón)

-esto es el colmo! Eres un grosero y un patán de lo peor

-oh! De verdad no sabes lo mal que me siento… (Tono sarcástico)

-pues me voy entonces! No tengo porque soportarte ni un minuto más

-PUES VETE ENTONCES!

- ESO HARE!

La chica de cabellos negros se fue muy malhumorada, mientras que Inuyasha se dio la media vuelta hacia el otro lado.

-"Kagome tiene la culpa si no hubiese empezado a molestar con ese rollo de jalarme las orejas porque es mi tía, yo no me hubiese molestado. Aunque no debí dejarla ir sola, que tal si está perdida? Ooh no! Mi madre me va a matar! Debo buscarla"

Habían transcurrido unos 40 minutos después del pleito y Kagome caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sumergida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se daba cuenta de que caminaba por una calle sola y bastante larga.

-"ese Inuyasha es un malcriado enojón, todo le molesta. Pero, dónde estoy?" (Volteo su rostro solo para darse cuenta que no había nadie más con ella, empezó a sentir que su pecho se oprimía del miedo)

-"calma Kagome todo estará bien solo debes caminar al fondo de la calle y buscar ayuda para regresar"

La chica empezó a caminar cuando sintió unos pasos tras de ella, sintió el pánico recorrer su cuerpo entero, entonces decidió correr lo más rápido que podía.

-"soy una tonta jamás debí haberme ido sola"

No quería voltear aunque era evidente que su agresor estaba cada vez más cerca de ella. Entonces sintió una mano que la tomaba fuerte del brazo parándola en seco.

Fin del capitulo

Bueno hasta aquí llega la continuación después de 3 años de dejarlo inconcluso, espero que la inspiración me acompañe y poder continuarlo hasta el final, gracias a todos los que les gusta la historia .


End file.
